Glimpses
by noctuua
Summary: A series of glimpses into the lives of Narcissa and Lucius; from their first meeting to their honeymoon. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Passion

She is smooth, calm, collected. Cold and calculating. She's the ice that soothes his burn; cools his passionate frenzy.

Her obvious beauty is what draws his attention, but it's her cool demeanor that makes him stay. Makes him want her.

Her long, pale neck looks even milkier in the moonlight and all Lucius can think about is pressing wet, hot kisses to every surface of it; tangling his fingers in her golden tresses; digging deeper towards the darkness that glints in her eyes before it's gone just as suddenly as it appears—an ability that Lucius finds himself admiring. Just another thing to add to his steadily growing list of things that make Narcissa Black perfect.

He's not wary of her, as are the rest of the students that attend school with them, but it's the night of his parents' party during the winter break of his sixth year that Lucius' interest is piqued.

_That_ night that he gets his first glimpse of the real Narcissa Black—that glint in her eyes. _That_ night that he decides he wants her, and not just physically. _That_ night that Narcissa becomes his without even realizing. _That_ night that Lucius becomes determined to unearth Narcissa's darkness and discover just how passionate she can be.

He is rough, frenzied, chaotic. Hot, but similarly calculating; he is devious. He's the spark that ignites her fire. Her fervor. And, while she does not know it yet, he is the one that gives her life.

* * *

_A/N: This is going to be a series of (relatively) short fics about the lives of Narcissa and Lucius (if you couldn't tell from the description/summary, haha) who are one of my favorite pairings in the world. While I cannot promise consistent updates, I will tell you that I have every chapter planned (and a few already written, but in the incorrect order haha) and I **promise **not to abandon this series, which I have seen quite a few times and each time leaves my heart just a little more broken. With that said, I hope you enjoy(ed) my writing and hope that you will continue to enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave me a review! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any of these characters. Everything belongs to the beautiful mind of J.K. Rowling._


	2. Red

All Lucius could see was red when he happened upon a rumpled Narcissa stumbling out of an empty classroom with an equally rumpled Slytherin fourth year.

He'd been doing his nightly, head boy rounds in the dungeons when he'd heard shuffling and giggling coming from a classroom that shouldn't have been occupied so late at night.

Hoping to give out some unnecessary detentions to some mindless first years, he'd walked towards the door, only to be almost flattened by Narcissa and the boy that was currently clinging to her.

Now, she stood in front of Lucius, her hair tousled in a way that he found far too attractive, and her shirt half unbuttoned and hanging loosely off of one shoulder.

Lucius' nostrils flared, eyes darkening and hands curling into fists.

"If you're not out of my sight within the next three seconds, you'll _wish_ four months of detention with Filch was the worst I did to you," Lucius hissed at the boy, even as his eyes remained on Narcissa.

The boy's eyes widened comically and he dashed down the hall, disappearing around a corner before Lucius could even blink.

"You ruin all the fun, Lucius," Narcissa drawled, her lips pushing into a delicious pout that Lucius wanted to devour.

"Just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Lucius demanded, ignoring his desires as one hand lashed out to hold Narcissa's wrist in a vice-like grip.

Narcissa's eyes flashed briefly, red hot anger whipping him—burning him—before it was gone just like that.

"I was only playing," she replied, exasperated, as if Lucius should have known.

Lucius glared at her, his eyes narrowing at the swelling in her lips that could only come from kissing—or other intimate acts.

"You're _mine_," he growled, yanking her arm so that her body was pressed flush against his.

Narcissa's breath hitched, her eyelids fluttering and cheeks tinting with arousal.

"I wasn't aware that I belonged to anyone, let alone _you_, Malfoy," she hissed, but her flustered state betrayed her, as did the playful glint in her eyes.

"Did last night," Lucius breathed against her neck, "not make it clear for you? Or, what about all the previous nights before?"

Lucius emphasized his point with his tongue, dragging it up the side of her neck and curling it around her earlobe to bring it into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise.

The shudder that ran through Narcissa sent pleasure shooting to Lucius' groin, and he couldn't suppress the groan that crawled up his throat when he heard her whimper.

"You're _mine_, Narcissa," he repeated. "Stop acting like you aren't."

Narcissa leaned back, looking up at Lucius through her thick lashes in a far too innocent manner.

"Are you going to punish me, Lucius?" She simpered, her heart beat quickening so much so that Lucius could feel it through their shirts.

"I did quite enjoy the feel of Tony's—no—_Tobias'_ hands running up and down my—"

"_Mine_," Lucius snarled, pulling her even closer as his grip tightened.

Narcissa would have bruises come morning.

"Don't _tell_ me," she said breathily, slowly turning to back him into the recently vacated classroom, "_show_ me."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It didn't take me too long to update, right? I know these first two chapters have been a bit short, but don't worry, not all of them will be! Reviews are always appreciated :-)_

_Disclaimer: All characters and everything belong to J.K. Rowling._


	3. Gratitude

They'd just left _Lucretia_, the posh, new restaurant that had recently been opened in Diagon Alley, their stomachs heavy with rich pastries and fine wine. They'd been celebrating Lucius' graduation from Hogwarts, and following dinner, he'd suggested they go for a stroll, linking her arm through his and leading the way—to where, he wasn't quite sure.

Before he'd realized it, he was steering them in the direction of the entrance to Knockturn Alley, an area he frequented often, but, undoubtedly, was not one that Narcissa did. He wondered briefly if she had even ever been there, peered down the dark alley that served as the entrance, and he voiced his query.

She hadn't, of course, and her parents had constantly warned here to stay away, but the danger excited her, thrilled her, and her breathing quickened, her heart fluttering.

As they had walked down a street just slightly darker than the others, nearing the alley, Narcissa's arm was, quite suddenly, wrenched from Lucius' and she let out a scream as she was dragged into a shadowy passageway, forcing her captor to roughly cover her mouth with his grimy hand.

Now, Lucius whips around, his eyes searching frantically for Narcissa, spotting the obscure passage when he hears Narcissa let out another shriek. He darts into the darkness, wand clenched in his hand, long fingers gripping it so tightly the wood creaks threateningly. His eyes adjust to the light, or lack thereof, and he sees Narcissa, _his _Narcissa, pinned to the wall by a man twice her size, one of his meaty hands wrapped around her neck, as his other one pulls back in a fist.

Lucius' curse hits the man right as the man's fist connects with Narcissa's face, her body going limp as his falls to the ground, his eyes still open, but unseeing. Lucius is at her side in seconds, lifting her to her feet, and leaning all her weight on him.

He's almost blind with rage, his jaw clenched, teeth grinding, and he kicks at the body lying at his feet, gashes shallow and deep marring the skin. Lucius resembles a bull, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving, but when he looks down at Narcissa, he deflates a bit, his steely eyes softening in a way that's only reserved for her.

Seeing the bruise that's beginning to bloom on Narcissa's right cheek, and the split in her lip, Lucius is filled with the overwhelming need to protect Narcissa, never let anyone hurt her again.

Narcissa, filled with gratitude, disregards the dank alley—the musty, dirty smell, the darkness that continues to steal over them—and ignores the body laying just a few feet away from them, blood pooling and becoming tacky, pushes back all memory of what just occurred, choosing to focus on Lucius.

His willingness to kill for her sends chills coursing down her spine and she presses Lucius against the rough, brick wall, her eyes pooled with lust, and her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Lucius' arms crush her body to his, lifting her to her toes and their lips crash together in a passionate frenzy, teeth biting and tongues licking.

Narcissa's thigh is hiked up around Lucius' hip and the hand on the small of her back is grinding her against him and, _what a naughty girl_, Lucius thinks because she's so wet he can feel her practically soaking through her panties.

Their fucking is frantic and messy, but neither cares much about execution at the moment, as long as the end result is no less than phenomenal.

And, of course it's fantastic, because they're Lucius and Narcissa—Hogwarts' finest couple—and it doesn't help that Lucius is even more turned on by the fact that _Narcissa is into this_; fuck the corpse, as long as she gets to fuck _him_.

* * *

_A/N: I am SO sorry that it took so long for me to write and upload this. I've been writing a lot for another fandom and I got caught up in another chaptered fic that I'm working on, but here's the new chapter, finally. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :-)_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't claim anything as my own._


End file.
